Mr Monk and the Two Lovers
by FanFic01
Summary: What happens when Natalie and Sharona bet on whether or not it's possible to sleep with Monk? Review/Rate PLEASE


**Note: I do NOT own or represent the company that owns MONK or any other related characters within this short story. I'm simply writing this for fun.**

**Mr. Monk and the Two Lovers**

Mr. Monk was having a really bad day. Sharona had come back to visit and being herself, she wore Monk out immediately. Natalie's presence throughout the day only made it all worse. Of course, Monk loved to be with his current and ex assistants, but just not at the same time. When they were together, they practically teamed up against Monk, as if they were fighting over him. To make it all worse, Natalie had been giving him strange looks all day. Monk couldn't stand trying to sort it all out, so he decided it was time for bed.

As he entered his bedroom and carefully closed his door, Monk finally felt at peace. No more yelling or bantering, arguing…_thank God! _Having traveled nearly all over the city with Sharona and Natalie, Monk's legs were also tired. He doubted he could stand for another minute, let alone get a shower.

Thankfully, since he had solved the murder of his late wife, Trudy, he didn't stress about going to sleep without a shower anymore. Monk was at ease, and despite his slight OCD tendencies, he was practically a new man. Now he had nearly mastered his fears of germs, human interaction, and even milk. It was only when he got too nervous that his fears went out of control. He just couldn't help it.

But now, Monk was undressing and getting ready for bed. Slowly, he removed his jacket and placed it on top of his dresser. Immediately following it was his neatly folded shirt and socks. His shoes were placed in the floor beside the bed. He sat down, too tired to remove his pants standing up. His hand was just touching his belt when a soft voice startled him.

"Can I help you with that, Mr. Monk?" asked Natalie.

Monk jumped from the bed and did a 180. Squinting, he forced his eyes to adjust to the darker portion of his bedroom. Natalie was laying on her side… on top of his bed wearing nothing but…_her underwear!_ Monk gulped and turned away. His phobias were out of control. He wanted to throw his clothes back on a immediately, but was frozen in fear.

From behind, he could hear the bed springs creak as Natalie drifted off of the mattress. Her light steps barely made a noise, but Monk could tell she was right behind him.

"Mr. Monk, if you would just relax, it wouldn't nearly be as bad," she gently said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can't stand to look at me because you're nervous and it's making your phobias go crazy. Relax."

Monk lowered his shoulders and eased his muscles. Natalie was right. She always was. He could handle this, he just needed to relax.

"Wha-what are y-you d-doing Natalie?" Monk muttered, finally able to speak.

"I know you had a bad day, and I want to make it all go away," she whispered gently in his ear. She began to nibble on his earlobe, trying to seduce him.

"Bu-but Natalie. I-I can't st-stand germs," Monk mumbled, clearly enjoying what she was doing. He gulped audibly and turned to meet her gaze.

"I'm clean Monk; freshly showered and shaved." Natalie slowly breathed her minty-fresh breath on his neck.

_ Shaved. _She was really trying to make him comfortable with this. How long had she been planning it? Deep down, Monk knew this had something to do with Sharona. Possibly a bet or argument to see if it was even _possible_ to sleep with him. It seemed almost cruel, but Monk _was _a new man. Maybe this could be his first _real _challenge. Could he handle such a situation? Natalie cradled him from behind, waiting for him to decide what to do next. All of these questions…they were just excuses. Monk knew he wanted it, he was just trying to make it reasonable for the _old _him. He knew the urges would stay…unless he went through with it.

"Okay Natalie," Monk said quietly.

Excitedly, she pulled him down onto the bed into a sitting position. She then climbed around him so she could get into a good spot, crouching between his legs. Monk could tell by the look on her face that she knew she had won. She would have her way with him. Despite his nervousness, Monk watched her every move with curiosity. What would she do to him?

Licking her lips, Natalie slipped her finger in his belt loop and let it fall loose. Trying to build the suspense, she slowly pulled it off his waist and set it on the floor beside her.

"Don't worry Mr. Monk, I'm going to make this feel _good_," she cooed.

Monk twitched when she said "good". He hadn't done this in over ten years and he was scared as hell. Just as intimately as she had worked with the belt, Natalie opened his pants and pulled them off. Monk was already getting hard, and Natalie could tell. He tensed up, it was aching against the confinement of his boxers. A smile crept across Natalie's face as she began to pull down on the tight fabric. Instantly, it burst free and laid sideways on his thigh. Natalie stared at it in shock. It was the size of her forearm and rock-solid.

Surprised, yet satisfied, Natalie looked up to Monk's face as if asking for permission. He willingly nodded _yes _and she began to stroke it. It was so _thick_. She still couldn't believe he had such a big dick and she never knew. Monk sighed deeply as she wrapped her tongue around his scar and slowly worked down his shaft. She worked on his head with quick flicks as she eased it into her mouth and down the back of her throat. It wasn't until she began to gag that she pulled it back out. Monk was loving it.

Of course she would have to come back to the blowjob later, not just for Monk's enjoyment, but for her own. She had never worked on such a _huge _penis before in her life. But she needed to go all the way with him. Natalie had argued with Sharona whether or not it were possible, and she was trying to prove herself to be right. But, like Monk, she was hiding her true feelings with this excuse. She knew she'd always wanted to do something like this with Monk ever since she had started working for him. Now she was half-way there.

As Monk leaned back onto the bed, Natalie pulled off her bra and panties and let him get a good look. Even though she was keeping her eyes focused on his expression, she could still see his penis twitching in the bottom of her vision. Knowing Monk would be uncomfortable making too much contact inside of her, Natalie had brought a condom. Gently, she rolled it over his penis, letting her fingers stroke it on the way down. Monk was speechless and excited.

Eagerly, Natalie climbed onto him and began to rub her naked body against his. With each movement, she let his penis rub the outside of her vagina a little more, until the tip barely caught. Using her hand, she guided it right into her and began to ride him. Monk moaned in enjoyment while Natalie winced. It was _so _big! Now she knew why Trudy had chosen him in the first place. This was amazing!

Monk moaned and clenched at the bed sheets. What was going on? He didn't care; it felt _so_ good. With each stroke, Natalie squeezed her muscles to increase his pleasure. Within a matter of seconds, Monk was ready to burst, but he wanted to wait for Natalie. Despite his fears, he knew he'd want this again. If he wanted Natalie to keep having sex with him, he'd have to make it as good as possible for her.

Shifting his weight, Monk stood up and held Natalie up beneath her back. As if oblivious to the fact she was being held in the air, Natalie continued to bounce with her eyes closed. Sweat dripped down her head and onto her neck. Her bare chest gleamed in the dim light. Monk couldn't stand how beautiful she looked. Being careful not to hit Natalie's head on the backboard, Monk lifted the bed sheets and set her in.

"Oh, Mr. Monk…what are you doing?" Natalie asked, as if she had just come out of a trance.

"Getting more comfortable," Monk replied, as a smiled slowly crept across his face.

Natalie held his penis as he crawled in bed with her and began to redirect it into herself. This time, she was going slower. She needed to seduce Monk…make him cum first. She knew she'd want to have sex with him again, but he would never break down unless she made it good enough the first time. With a gleam in her eye, Natalie leaned forward and slipped her tongue into Monk's mouth. He wasn't even fighting it…in fact, he was even playing along!

Monk felt her warm breaths across his face and could taste the mintiness in her mouth. She was so soft. Monk ran his hands across her stomach and up onto her chest. He heard her softly moan as he began to massage her breast. Ready to get more intense, Monk was just rolling over onto her when the sound of small heels tapped down the hall, just outside the door. He instantly recognized the sound.

Becoming jittery again, Monk quietly hushed Natalie and eased her further under the covers, so that her head wouldn't show. Now aware of the situation, Natalie crawled between his legs and stretched out, so her form couldn't be distinguished from Monk's body from outside of the sheets.

"Adrian? Adrian, are you in there?" Sharona asked through the door.

"I…uh…yes, w-what do y-you need Sharona?" Monk nervously asked.

Without an answer, the door opened and in stepped Sharona. She was wearing nothing but her heels…_absolutely_ nothing else. Monk yelped and brought the sheets up to his chin. Natalie could feel Monk begin to tremble. Biting her lip, Sharona marched straight up to the side of the bed and looked Monk in the eye.

"Well? Tell me what you think," Sharona said, as if it were ridiculous Monk hadn't spoken yet.

"Y-y-you…um…l-l-look g-good," Monk mumbled. A smile of satisfaction appeared on Sharona's face.

Natalie had done all the hard work, she couldn't let Sharona ruin her chance. Again, she began to caress Monk's penis, slowly slipping it into her mouth….

"Well, thanks Adrian. So, I was thinking today…maybe…you and I…could…."

"Have relatio-ions?" Monks voice caught halfway through as Natalie continued the blowjob.

"Oh, Adrian, I'm proud you've accepted this so easily," Sharona beamed, feeling good about herself, as she pulled back the covers looking for Monk's penis.

Monk couldn't pay attention to his surroundings, his gaze was caught on Sharona's chest. It was so _perfect_. His amazement was interrupted when Sharona gasped. Monk had forgotten Natalie's presence, despite her attempts to gain his full attention.

"Adrian, how could you?" Sharona whined, clearly directing her anger at Natalie.

Natalie met her gaze with a look of innocence , like a puppy caught doing something bad and didn't know it was at fault. Slurping, Natalie slid Monk's penis out of her throat and set in back on his thigh, causing him to moan with pleasure.

"What did I do to upset you, Sharona?" Natalie questioned, still keeping her act of innocence intact.

"You stole Adrian from me! You knew he wanted me, not you!" Sharona declared angrily.

"I don't what you're talking about," Natalie replied, casually slipping Monk's penis back into her mouth, once again causing him to moan.

"Drop the act, and hand over the dick," Sharona demanded, hand outstretched.

"Why can't we j-just s-settle this e-evenly," Monk gasped, now stuttering due to the pleasure of Natalie's extensive blowjob.

"What does that mean…a _three-some_? Adrian, you haven't had sex in over ten years, and the first time you start having it again, you want it to be a three-some?" Sharona said.

"No, I j-just don't want th-this to end," he moaned in reply, pointing down at Natalie.

Sharona stared at him as if hurt. Monk didn't notice, he was laying back on his pillows with his eyes closed. Natalie hadn't stopped once.

"Fine, if it will prove to you that I'm better," Sharona said walking to the bed. "At least I took a pill," she said, noticing the condom still on Monk.

"I took one too, Sharona," Natalie said defensively, finally removing Monk's penis from her throat. "I only put this on Monk to make him feel better.

"Better? Last I heard, sweetheart, is that men _don't _ find it more pleasing to wear one," Sharona replied with a sneer.

"It helps him feel cleaner," Natalie said.

Monk was lost, he didn't care either way and didn't feel like deciding about the condom. Why had Natalie stopped? It felt so good, why couldn't they just stop bantering?

"Fine," Sharona replied, ending the argument through the tone of her voice.

Stepping forward, she pushed Natalie away with one hand, and slid the condom off with the other.

" Go ahead, continue…_without_ the condom," Sharona said. " I'm next."

Expressionless, Natalie once again resumed the blowjob. Monk's eyelids flew open wide at how much better it felt now. Desperately, he groped at the bed and grimaced. He couldn't stand how _great _ it felt. Pleased with his reaction, Sharona climbed onto his body and held his head against her chest. Without considering it, Monk began to lick at her nipples, enjoying the exposure.

Every second, it all got more intense. He and Sharona began kissing passionately, while Natalie jammed his cock down her throat more vigorously. Monk couldn't hang on any longer…he burst. One…two…three…four…five squirts. Sperm dripped from Natalie's face and onto her chest. A look of total shock overcame her.

"Finally," Sharona said, crawling down to get closer to Monk's penis.

"Bu-but I already…" Monk began.

"Too bad Adrian, I'm going to make you cum again, and again and again, until you decide who's the best," Sharona said, matter-of-factly.

As Sharona took her turn at pleasing Monk, Natalie crawled back up toward his head and laid beside him, face-to-face.

"You got a little…something…" Monk said, wiping at the sticky mess around her mouth.

"I know, Mr. Monk," she said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Leland had just gotten off work and was driving up to Monk's apartment. He knew he would be busy the next few days and wanted to at least see Sharona before she left again. Pulling up to the building, Leland peered out the car window. Monk's lights were still on and Natalie's car was parked out front.

Tired, Leland trudged up to the front step and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Couldn't they hear him? Maybe something happened. Either way, he knew he wouldn't be too far in the wrong for just walking in. Leland sniffed in the cold night air as he pulled out his emergency key and unlocked Monk's door.

"Monk?" he called.

No answer. He sighed. Leland hated intruding on Monk, he always felt out of place without invitation. He didn't want to surprise him and cause him to freak out in front of the ladies, so he continued talking to alert him of his arrival.

"Hey Monk, I thought I would just stop by to say hello to Sharona," he announced.

Still no reply. Now it was just strange. Leland entered the foyer and began looking around. No one was in the living room or the kitchen. That only left the bedroom. Knowing Monk, Leland never assumed anything sexual, so he immediately thought they were tied up, kidnapped, or dead. Which ever it was, he had to do something, so gun drawn, he marched up the stairs to Monk's bedroom.

Loud rustling sounded through the door. There was a struggle. Someone groaned loudly, probably Monk. Where they being strangled? Nobody was crying for help. Maybe Monk was being strangled and Natalie and Sharona were already dead. The thought sent him over the edge. On a surge of adrenaline, Leland kicked open the door and pointed his gun into the room.

"SFPD! Put your hands in the air and off of my friend you bastard!" Leland shouted.

Following his yelling were two high-pitched screams and a low moan. _Oh God…what's going on?_ Leland slowly lowered his weapon to the floor as he realized what he was looking at. Monk was laying in bed, Natalie on one side, Sharona on the other. Both were covered in semen.

Leland didn't know whether he wanted to puke or run first.

"MONK…WHAT-THE-HELL!" Leland sputtered loudly.

As if just realizing what was going on, Monk looked around. Sharona and Natalie both held the covers up to cover their breasts. Each were looking towards the door, horrified. _Did someone break in? Was it a robber? _Monk stared at the dark figure in the doorway, eyes trying to adjust to the bright hallway lights. I was worse than he imagined…it was the Captain.

_To Be Continued…that is if you actually enjoyed. Leave comments and reviews, please. Insult me all you wish, this is my first time and I want to get better. Thanks for reading._


End file.
